


Here without you

by rosalina2124



Category: Animorphs (TV), Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25625170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalina2124/pseuds/rosalina2124
Summary: When things take a turn at Tobias's house one night will everyone be there for him when he needs them the most???? hundred days have made me olderSince the last time that I saw your pretty face.A thousand lies have made me colderAnd I don't think I can look at this the same.All the miles that separateDisappear now when I'm dreamin' of your face.I'm here without you babyBut you're still on my lonely mind.I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time.I'm here without you babyBut you're still with me in my dreamsAnd tonight girl, it's only you and me.The miles just keep rollin'As the people leave their way to say helloI've heard this life is overratedBut I hope that it gets better as we go.





	Here without you

**Author's Note:**

> Warning brief mention of abuse,nothing explicit.

Chapter one  
The feeling of a cool hand rubbing my back causes me to take in a breath as I realize it’s just Rach and I try to relax,I’m safe here. It’s been a rough night,I got beat up pretty bad by my uncle,it was not pretty. He was drunk,nothing out of the norm there,but it got uglier than it ever has tonight,he attacked me,for seemingly no reason,other than I was just an opportune target. I have a black eye,a cut on my arm,he threatened me with a knife,and bruising on my wrists from where he held me down. I managed to kick him,in his inebriated state it was enough to do him in,and I escaped. I came to Rachel’s despite the hour because I knew that it was safe here,that she and her mom could help me. 

I’ve been crying since I got here,she’s been just sitting on the bed with me,comforting,her mom came in at one point,she explained what was going,then she left to get me a glass of water. I was able to tell her more or less what happened before the tears came which is good. “Easy,it’s just me Tobias,your alright babe,mom’s back with water if you think you’re up for it”she murmurs carding a hand through my hair. “I think I can try,I’m sorry about this”I murmur,sniffling,the tears are finally stopping. “Don’t worry about it honey,stuff happens,what matters now is getting you taken care of,I’ll have you get a shower here in a minute,it’ll help you feel a little better,then I’ll bandage your arm then you can sleep”she says kissing me on the forehead,like she does for Rachel and Sarah all the time,comforting.

I let her hold the glass of water to my lips,my hands are too shaky,and I drink lightly as I feel her hand on my back. Then I’m done,and I lean back against her a little bit,I’m tired and done at this point. They let me rest for a minute,then it’s time for a shower. I let her help me stand,and she tells Rach to get blankets and pillows to make me a pallet on the floor,where I can sleep. Then she guides me to the bathroom,gets me settled,makes sure I have a towel,then she leaves. I start to undress and I get a glimpse of myself in the mirror,I’m a mess. I can see the extensive bruising around my left eye,that spreads to my cheek,and of course the bruising on my wrists,and my eyes are puffy from crying so much. 

I start the water,making sure the temperature is just right,and I get in. The hot water feels good on my skin if nothing else,and it helps me relax. I stay for a little while then I get out,wrapping my self in a towel. I dry off,and I notice there’s a t shirt and pj pants on the counter,she must have slipped them in and I didn’t notice. I get dressed,then I hear a light knock on the door,which in turn makes me jump. I open the door and it’s just Naomi,and I relax. “It’s just me sweetheart,you ready for me to banadge that arm of yours”she asks gently as I let her come in.

“Yeah I think so”I murmur as I let her help me sit on the counter,so she can have better access to my arm. I see her grab supplies,then she comes over to me squeezing my knee lightly. I let her clean my arm as we talk about what happened tonight,as hard as it is for me,it needs to be done. At one point it really stings and I find my self flinching as I feel her card a hand through my hair. “I know honey,deep breaths for me”she says quietly as I do as she asks and I relax. “Are we going to have to report what happened tonight”I say scared,I know if we do report I won’t have a place to go,I’ll go back into the foster system. “I’m afarid so honey,but you’re always welcome here,we’ll keep you safe,we’ll deal with it in the morning alright,you need to get some sleep”she says as I let her help me get off the counter. “OK”I say softly as I let her start to guide me. We get back to Rachel’s room,and there’s pallet on the floor waiting for me,and pillows. She helps me get settled,tucking me in,giving me a kiss on the forehead. Before I know it I’m out like a light,last thought being if I’ll be alright,and how I’ll get through the after math of all of this.


End file.
